


When Guns Meet Blocks

by BoilingRage900



Category: Call of Duty, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoilingRage900/pseuds/BoilingRage900
Summary: While battling Shadow Company and Ultranationalist forces, the Task Force suddenly found a portal, which teleported them in a world full of blocks, crafting, and... wait... POPULAR PLAYERS?! What could go wrong?





	

**Tracking... Found.**  
**Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish**  
**Boneyard, Kandahar, Afghanistan**

 

The world has turned upside down. General Shepherd has betrayed us, and his men aren't just gonna take out the remnants of our force, but also that bloody bastard Makarov's forces. I was surprised that Ghost and Roach are actually OK, despite Shepherd burning them at the Georgian-Russian border. As me, Price and Yuri are moving out, we're gonna mow down Shepherd and Makarov's men at the same time. Time to kick some ass.

"Soap, Yuri, on me! Let's go!" Price yelled as I was snapped from my thought.

"Nikolai, we're gonna need extraction! Shepherd and Makarov's men are outnumbering us!" Price called from the radio.

"On the way! It looks like they're seriously gonna take all of you out!" Nikolai yelled from the radio.

"We know! We'll hold them off as best as we can!"

"Very well. Extraction will be 30 minutes, so good luck! Out!" Nikolai replied as he cut off his connection with Price.

"Price, Yuri! Let's go!" I ordered as they move up and we started confronting both Shadow Company and the Russians. As we opened fire, armored SUVs with Russians started pouring out. I just recently killed an enemy RPG wielder, so I took it and fired at the SUVs, destroying them.

We just kept moving up and soon enough, jeeps with our men in them showed up as they fired back at anyone who's hostile.

"There's our ride! Let's go! Hop in!" Price said. We got in and Rook hits the pedal. We fired back at everyone who were doing the same to us. Nikolai's C-130 lands in front of us, but a little too distant from us, though. However, as we were halfway there, Rook was either shot by Shepherd or Makarov's men, and his brain matter spilled everywhere on the dashboard, which made me horrified from the look of it.

"Soap! Rook's down! Take the wheel!" Price ordered as I held the wheel with my left hand and I fired back at the hostiles. The next thing we knew, we're now right behind the C-130 and Nikolai opens the ramp for us to get in. Later, he contacted Price.

"Captain Price, I've got a contact from a man named Archer! One of yours?" He asked.

"Affirmative. Archer, this is Captain Price. Where the bloody hell are you?" Price questioned. Sure enough, Archer contacted us.

"Roger that, Cap. Ghost and Roach here are OK, but now we're seeing this huge, blocky portal like-structure here sitting in the middle of nowhere! What the bloody hell do you think it's going on?" Archer said from the radio.

"Uh, I don't know. Since it's a portal, can you and the others go in it to find out what's in there?" Price asked in return.

"Um, yes sir. Glad to see you up and running."

"Yeah, well, same to you. Price out." Price said as he disconnected with Archer. A portal in the middle of bloody nowhere? What could possibly be?

**Tracking... Found.**  
**Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson**  
**Caucasus Mountains, Georgian-Russian border**

I thought I was going to die, and that's where I was wrong. I SOMEHOW survived in that flame, just like Ghost does. Anyway, me, Ghost, Archer and Toad were just out of the forest, but until we saw this bloody portal in front of us. Purple particles come out of it, which is just plain creepy. Not only that, the portal was made out of blocks. Pure fucking blocks. Who the bloody hell builds a portal out of blocks? As we approached the portal, Ghost was about to touch it, but I stopped him just in time.

"Oi, Ghost. Don't touch that bloody thing just yet. You just gotta wait." I said.

"Waiting schmaiting. What the bloody hell do you think?" Ghost replied.

"Ugh, just don't touch it unless we're allowed to. Is that clear?" I said.

"Alright fine. Contact Captain Price. Tell 'im we're moving in." Ghost said as I picked up my radio and started talking to Price.

"Captain Price, this is Roach. Request permission to enter the portal with Ghost, Archer and Toad, over." Once I'm finished, Price answered back.

"Roger that. Permission granted. Out." Price said as he cut off his connection with me.

"Alright, he says yes. Let's get in, and see what happens." I said. Me, Ghost, Archer and Toad all piled up together in the portal, waiting for something we should expect.

"Haha, very funny." Ghost said sarcastically.

"Shut your bloody mouth, mate-" As soon Archer was about to insult Ghost, the portal we're standing on suddenly sucked us in. The next thing we knew, we're in an empty grassland. As I took a look of my hand, I suddenly realized that why it was so blocky, especially my legs, my other arm, my body, and my head. What on earth's going on?

"Oi, Ghost, Archer, Toad, wake up." I said as I kicked them lightly.

"What the- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO US?!" Toad yelled as he, along with Ghost and Archer, realized that they were blocky too, just like me. Surprisingly, our weapons look a little bit... well... pixelated, since they were given pixel-like textures. I started contacting Captain Price and much to my shock, the radio still works.

"Captain Price, Roach here. We went past through the portal, but we looked a little bit... uh... blocky." I said into the radio.

"Understood. We've encountered another portal here, and we're going to your position, over. Price out." Price said as I turned off my radio.

"So, what now?" Ghost asked.

"Captain Price said that he and the others also contacted another portal and they're heading off to our position now." I told him.

"Good. Let's go find a village before it gets dark." Ghost said as the rest of us started moving.

We just kept walking and walking, but all we could see is just grass. Bloody fricking grass. I also saw some animals like pigs, chickens, horses and cows, who were all blocky just like us. What it seemed like it took forever, we finally found a village.

"There it is, a bloody village. Let's see if we can find somewhere to stay." Ghost demanded. Once we entered the village, we were soon surprised at what the villagers look like: they had large heads, their arms were connected to each other, and what surprised us the most is that they've got long noses too. Pretty weird, I have to say?

We just kept finding somewhere to stay until we found an unoccupied building.

"Well, I guess this is the place, eh lads?" Toad said.

"Uh, yeah." I answered. After a few hours, the night started setting in, and we drove off to sleep. As we were asleep, we've heard monstrous groans, creaking sounds that matches bones creaking, and hissing, which I thought those were snakes. But I just ignored them and went back to sleep.

The next day was pretty normal, though. We've decided to wander off, hopefully no one was following us.

Or so as we thought.

"Bloody hell, it sounds like someone was following us." Ghost said.

"Lads, turn around and see who's following us." Toad commanded as he pulled out his unscoped M14 EBR, while Ghost was wielding his M4A1, and Archer with his M16A4. I pulled out my ACR.

"Wait, don't shoot!" A voice said in front of us. It then revealed that it came from a man around his 30s and a woman came out who was in her 20s. The man has brown hair, purple eyes, a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes. The woman has orange hair, a light green shirt, dark green jeans and also a pair of brown shoes, just like the man.

"Who are you?" The woman asked us.

"Oh. Name's Gary Sanderson by the way. You can call me Roach. This is Ghost, Archer, and Toad." I said as I introduced myself and the others to the two people in front of us.

"I'm Steve. This here is Alex." The man known as Steve answered.

"Pleasure to meet you." The woman named Alex said.

"Pardon me Alex, but did you know where we are?" Archer asked.

"Oh, you're in a world called Minecraft. It is a world full of blocks, blocks, and more blocks." Alex explained the situation to us.

"Here you fight monsters called Mobs, find animals for food or materials, craft items like torches, weapons and armor, and build creations too! You'll never seem to run out of ideas." Steve continued.

Alex also continued, "Plus you can mine for blocks called ores, smelt them and turn them into items like swords, for example."

"Wow, this place sounds super cool! I wanna see how awesome it could get." Ghost said, excited.

"Yep. That's right," Steve answered, "Welcome to Minecraft."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
